Am I Wrong?
by Kim-fam
Summary: [CHAP 3 UPDATE!] Siapa bilang saat kau sudah memiliki status pacar itu menyenangkan? Siapa bilang status itu bisa jadi jaminan kebahagiaan? Buktinya ada padaku. Apa ini salahku melakukan hal ini? Tidak bisakah menyalahkan keadaan? Am I Wrong? [BTS Fanfiction; Seokjin Namjoon Yoongi ; Namjin / Namgi ; Warn! Mpreg ; AU]
1. First Meet

Sambil terengah-engah mereka melepaskan pagutan mereka. Namjoon menatap sayu ke arah pemuda manis yang baru lima detik lalu membawanya melambung tinggi. Siapa ya tadi nama si cantik ini? Entahlah. Namjoon tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mengingatnya. Yang penting si cantik ini bisa membuatnya melolong penuh kepuasan. Cukup itu saja.

Mereka melepaskan diri dan saling menatap penuh rasa terima kasih. Lalu keduanya bergantian ke kamar mandi. Selesai bersih-bersih, Namjoon mengambil dompetnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar won pada pemuda yang masih belum bisa ia ingat namanya. Si cantik itupun terpekik senang dan memberikan ciuman gemas di bibir Namjoon.

"Jika kau ingin memakaiku lagi, cari aku di tempat biasa ya." Lalu ia mengedipkan mata dan keluar dari kamar hotel.

Namjoon tertawa kelu. Ampun ya, untuk kesekian kalinya Namjoon _one night stand_ dengan seseorang yang tidak ia ingat namanya. Tadi malam asal pilih saja yang penting cantik. Mungkin si rambut pink tadi juga lagi perlu uang, jadi oke-oke saja ditarik oleh Namjoon ke hotel. Lagipula sama-sama untung.

Ponselnya berdering. Malas-malasan Namjoon menerima panggilan.

"Ya? Kenapa?"

"Aku minta maaf soal semalam. Bukan maksudnya untuk tidak menghargai, tapi _timing_ -nya tidak pas, Namjoon- _ah_."

 _Timing_ kepalamu! Namjoon menggerutu sambil melangkah ke balkon. Ia buka pintu balkon lebar-lebar.

"Ya sudahlah, kita juga sudah berakhir kan? Apa lagi, Yoongi- _ah_?"

Yoongi menghela nafas pelan. "Kita kembali lagi, ya? Semalam aku emosi. Lagipula kenapa kau harus mengajakku ke bioskop saat aku lagi sibuk mengurus pasienku, Joon? Ya jelas saja aku emosi." Ujar Yoongi dengan intonasi manja–suara yang jarang akan ia keluarkan di depan orang banyak. Namjoon termasuk yang beruntung untuk bisa mendengarnya. "Kita juga sudah sepakat untuk tidak komplain dengan kesibukan masing-masing."

Namjoon diam beberapa saat. Sebenernya ingin langsung mengiyakan ajakan Yoongi. Tapi ia masih teringat saat semalam Yoongi mengomelinya panjang kali lebar lalu setelah mengatakan mereka berakhir, sambungan telfon dimatikan. Tidak aktif lagi sampai barusan Yoongi yang menelfon.

"Joonie, kau akan memaafkanku, kan?"

Namjoon mengalah. Sudahlah, ia tidak akan sanggup jika sudah mendengar suara manja Min Yoongi itu.

"Kapan aku bisa bertahan lama marah padamu, Yoongs? Kau itu punya kemampuan yang bisa membuat semua orang luluh, dan kau tahu itu."

Di ujung sana Yoongi tertawa. "Sebagai permintaan maaf, hari ini aku cuti dari rumah sakit dan kuberi hadiah waktuku satu hari penuh untukmu."

"Benarkah? Yes, yes, yes!" Namjoon loncat-loncat sangking senangnya. " _No phone no call_ , ya?"

"Iya, Namjoon _iee_. Jemput aku sekarang."

"Sipp, _My Sugar_."

###

Sambil membolak-balik berkas, Namjoon sesekali mencuri pandang ke ponselnya. Ia intip layar ponsel tersebut lalu mendengus. Huh, Min Yoongi ke mana? Kenapa pesannya tidak dibalas? Namjoon jadi sebal sendiri. Ia tutup map yang ia pegang, lalu bersandar di kursi. Ia ambil ponsel, menelpon Yoongi.

Deringan kesekian baru diangkat, membuat Namjoon jadi makin sebal.

"Kenapa pesanku tidak dibalas?" Berondong Namjoon dengan intonasi luar biasa sebal. "Jadi makan siang denganku atau tidak?"

"Jadi, Joon. Ini aku sudah di mobil. Bukannya tidak kubalas, tapi aku sedang menyetir."

Namjoon makin merah padam. "Lho, lho, lho? Kau bawa mobil?" Pemuda itu sampai berdiri. Terakhir kali Yoongi membawa mobil ketika mereka makan siang bersama, itu pertanda Yoongi harus cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah sakit. Namjoon tidak hanya sekedar makan siang, dia berencana mengajak Yoongi melepas rindu sebentar. Pekerjaan Yoongi akhir-akhir ini sungguh menyita waktu si pucat itu, sampai-sampai Namjoon jadi tidak teracuhkan.

"Aku harus cepat kembali ke rumah sakit."

Kan!

Namjoon berdecak. "Yasudah. Tidak jadi saja kalau kau malah inginnya cepat-cepat."

"Astaga, Namjoon. Jangan mulai."

"Kau yang mulai, Yoon." Namjoon duduk lagi. "Kalau memang tidak ada waktu, tidak perlu mengajak makan siang bersama. Aku tidak mau makan siang terburu-buru."

"Jadi batal? Serius?"

Namjoon menghela nafas. Antara sebal dan merindukan Yoongi. "Tidak batal. Aku jalan sekarang. Bye, Yoon."

Ia matikan sambungan. Pasien yang ini butuh belaianmu juga, Dok.

###

Namjoon menciumi Yoongi seakan-akan besok Yoongi akan mati. Tangannya sedari tadi berusaha menyusup ke dalam kemeja Yoongi. Mereka sama-sama mendesah penuh nikmat. Bunyi kecipak dari bibir mereka yang bersentuhan memenuhi apartment Namjoon yang sepi.

Yoongi menyudahi duluan cumbuan mereka. "Aku sudah terlambat lima belas menit, Namjoon _ie_. Sudah, ya? Aku boleh kembali, ya?" Pemuda pucat itu memelas menatap kekasihnya. Ia rapikan kemejanya yang kancingnya sudah terbuka semua. Resleting celana bahannya yang sudah turun ia naikan lagi ke tempat semula.

"Sebentar lagi, sayang." Namjoon melesakkan kembali kepalanya di ceruk leher Yoongi, membuat Yoongi melenguh lagi. Tapi raut Namjoon berubah kecewa saat Yoongi menghela kepalanya menjauh. "Yoon..."

"Namjoon- _ah_ , aku sudah terlambat."

"Yooooonnn..." Namjoon masih merengek dengan tampang memelas. Berharap Yoongi luluh.

"Besok lagi ya. Aku sudah benar-benar terlambat." Selepas mengecup singkat bibir pemuda tampannya itu, Yoongi ke kamar mandi, ia keluar dengan dandanan yang sudah rapi. Ia kecup bibir Namjoon sebagai tanda pamit, lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Namjoon mendengus.

"Punya pacar tapi harus _one night stand_. Sial sekali nasibku."

###

" _Hey_ , _you_..."

Merasa di panggil, Namjoon menoleh. Menyerngit ia memperhatikan siapa yang memanggilnya. Sepertinya kenal.

"Hai, lama tidak bertemu."

Namjoon tersenyum sekilas. "Kau?" Ragu-ragu Namjoon membalas sapaannya. Si manis berambut pink. Tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi. "Iya, senang bertemu kembali."

"Minum?" Si pink itu menyerahkan segelas wine untuk Namjoon. Namjoon menerima dengan suka cita. "Kau sendirian?"

"Menurutmu?"

Pemuda manis itu tertawa renyah. Suara tawanya sama merdunya dengan desahannya. Namjoon membatin.

"Mau di temani?"

"Boleh."

"Ayo turun."

"Ayo."

Lalu detik selanjutnya mereka sudah sama-sama terbuai dengan permainan DJ. Keduanya bergoyang mengikuti musik, pengaruh alkohol mulai menguasai. Tanpa keraguan, Namjoon memeluk pemuda berambut pink itu. Memeluk dari belakang dengan sangat mesra dan posesif. Keduanya larut dalam permainan musik. Namjoon melesakkan kepalanya ke tengkuk mangsanya. Menciumi, menggigit kecil dan menjilat.

"Mau check in?"

"Tampan, aku sudah menunggu diajak dari tadi."

Setelah meremas bokongnya dengan gemas, Namjoon menggeret (calon) garapannya itu ke meja kasir.

###

" _Oh yes_ , _oh right_ , _baby_. _Faster_..."

Namjoon menggenjot semakin ganas. Ia miringkan tubuhnya, sekali hentak ia balikkan tubuh pemuda yang tadi ia tindih, lalu kembali menyerang dengan gaya spooning, gaya favorit Namjoon.

" _Fasteer_..."

" _Wait_ , _baby_..."

"Ohhhh..."

Tidak sampai lima menit keduanya melolong panjang dan jatuh terengah-engah. Namjoon memeluk tubuh ramping didepannya dengan keposesifan dan kemesraan. Ia ciumi bahu putih pemuda manis itu.

" _I like you_." Namjoon kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. " _You're so hot_."

" _Wait_ , _baby_. Masih pegal."

Namjoon tertawa nakal. " _Multi orgasm, baby. Enjoy it_..."

"Hhhhh... _Shit you_! _Fasteeerr_..."

" _My name's_ Namjoon, _Baby_."

Namjoon menggenjot lebih cepat. Pijatan-pijatan kecil di bawah sana membuat Namjoon semakin berapi-api.

"Oh, Namjoon-aahhh..."

" _Baby_ -

"Seokjiin... _My name's_ Seokjinnhhh, ohhh..."

###

" _Morning_ , Seokjin- _ah_." Namjoon mencium hidung bangir Seokjin. "Selamat pagi tukang tidur."

Seokjin tertawa pelan. Ia sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk membalas gurauan Namjoon. "Pagi, Namjoon. Sudah jam berapa?"

Namjoon menoleh ke nakas. Ia lihat jam di ponselnya. "Jam delapan. Masih pagi."

Seokjin tertawa pelan sambil meringis. "Jam sepuluh aku masuk kerja, alamat bolos hari ini. Tulang-tulangku mau lepas rasanya." Seokjin mencubit lengan Namjoon dengan gemas. "Ini semua salahmu, tidak ada puasnya sama sekali."

"Tapi kau suka, kan?" Namjoon menaiki tubuh polos Seokjin. Ia usap-usap rambut pink pemuda itu. "Sudah, bolos saja. Aku juga bolos kerja. _Little_ Namjoon masih minta jatah soalnya."

"Apa?!" Seokjin melotot. Yang benar saja. Walau Namjoon cukup menggairahkan, tapi kan bukan berarti harus tancap-lepas-tancap-lepas semudah itu.

"Tenang, manis. Kita sarapan dulu. Nanti setelah itu kita lanjut lagi." Namjoon kembali melanjutkan sebelum Seokjin itu membantah. "Nanti kuberi bonus."

Barulah Seokjin mengangguk dengan senyum mengembang.

###

"Kerja di mana?" Tanya Namjoon sambil menyuapkan omelet ke mulutnya.

"Di distro. Aku di bagian kasir."

Namjoon manggut-manggut.

"Lalu kau?"

"Di perusahaan iklan."

Seokjin tertawa pelan. "Pantas banyak uang, orang kantoran ternyata. Pasti kau punya jabatan yang lumayan tinggi. Waktu itu saja kau memberiku lima ratus ribu won. Gila, setara gajiku dua bulan."

Namjoon tersenyum saja. Jadi ragu ingin mengatakan bahwa dia adalah CEO di perusahaan itu. "Ya begitulah. Cukup untuk berbagi denganmu."

Mereka tertawa hampir bersamaan.

"Hmmm, sering _one night stand_?" Tanya Seokjin lagi. Pemuda itu meminum jusnya sampah habis. Kelewat haus gara-gara semalaman dibuat teriak-teriak oleh pemuda tampan di depannya ini.

"Lumayan." Jawab Namjoon cuek. "Kau sendiri?"

Seokjin terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Lumayan juga."

"Pantas saja kau begitu panas. Sepertinya kau cukup berpengalaman."

Seokjin tersenyum kecil. Ia makan suapan omelet terakhir. "Kau puas?"

"Sangat. Lagi, yah? Sudah selesai kan makannya."

Seokjin mengangguk.

###

Namjoon menyetir sambil bersenandung kecil. Tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Namjoon sebahagia ini, yang pasti hari ini dia sangat senang. Namjoon membelokkan mobilnya ke perumahan elite. Ia hentikan mobilnya di salah satu rumah yang sangat mewah. Dengan langkah bahagia Namjoon melangkah memasuki rumah.

Ibunya menyambutnya dengan senyuman kerinduan. Beliau memeluk putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

" _Eomma_ begitu merindukanmu, sayang."

Namjoon tersenyum lembut sambil mencium pipi Ibunya.

"Namjoon juga, _eomma_."

Ibunya mengajak Namjoon ke teras belakang, rupanya di sana sudah ada Yoongi. Jika biasanya Namjoon akan memeluk Yoongi, kali ini Namjoon diam saja dengan tampang kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Yoon? Tumben?"

Yoongi menyerngit. "Kenapa bertanyanya begitu?"

"Yah kan kau biasanya sibuk." Jawab Namjoon cuek. Ia duduk di samping Yoongi. Sang ibu sudah pamit ke dapur, ingin mengambil minum untuk Namjoon katanya. "Tuan dokter pasiennya kan banyak."

Yoongi tertawa kecil. Ia bergeser duduk lebih dekat ke Namjoon. "Namjoon, jangan begitu. Aku seperti ini untukmu juga."

Namjoon nyaris tersedak tawanya sendiri. "Untukku? Memangnya aku seorang atasan yang harus kau buat senang dengan kinerjamu? Terlalu sering bergaul dengan obat membuatmu jadi aneh yah."

Yoongi cemberut mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

"Punya pacar seperti tidak punya."

"Ayolah, Namjoonieee..." Yoongi berseru manja. Ia peluk lengan Namjoon. "Aku minta maaf. Sekarang kan aku di sini. Kita jalan-jalan?"

"Malas ah. Aku lelah."

"Lelah? Melakukan apa?"

"Lelah karena kerjalah."

Yoongi memicing. "Sejak kapan kerja bisa membuatmu lelah? Kau kan orang yang paling tidak menyukai hal rumit sedunia."

Lelah _fucking_ orang!

Tapi itu hanya ia jawab di dalam hati.

Yoongi sudah kembali ingin bertanya saat ponselnya berdering. Namjoon ingin tergelak begitu mengetahui itu panggilan dari rumah sakit. Yoongi pamit dan menghilang begitu saja. Namjoon mendengus. Ia keluarkan ponselnya, buka memo, tadi dia menulis alamat tempat kerja Seokjin dengan judul apa ya? Namjoon membuka judul memo satu persatu.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, ini kali pertama dia mengetahui lumayan detail tentang partner _one night stand_ -nya. Biasanya Namjoon tidak peduli. Berhubung kemarin Seokjin cukup asik diajak mengobrol (mereka tertawa-tawa sepanjang jalan saat Namjoon mengantar Seokjin pulang), jadi Namjoon memutuskan meminta alamat tempat kerja Seokjin dan meminta nomer telepon Seokjin. Selain partner tidur, Seokjin adalah teman mengobrol yang sangat asik.

Rambut pink-nya juga lucu. Tanpa sadar Namjoon terkekeh sendiri.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Ibunya muncul dengan nampan berisi secangkir teh dan camilan. "Yoongi kenapa pulang?"

"Ada panggilan dari rumah sakit."

Sang ibu duduk di samping Namjoon. Ia berikan cangkir teh satunya untuk Namjoon. "Yoongi selalu sesibuk itu?"

Namjoon mengangguk.

"Kalau sudah berumah tangga, bisa-bisa suami dan anak terlantar kalau begitu."

"Harus cari suami yang sabar berarti."

Ibunya memicing mendengar jawaban Namjoon. "Itu sangat bukan sifatmu sekali, sayang."

"Memang bukan." Jawab Namjoon santai. Nah, ketemu. Dia beri judul pink ternyata. Belum sempat membaca alamatnya, Ibu kembali menanyai Namjoon.

"Namjoon- _ah_ , kalian bertengkar?"

"Hah?" Namjoon menoleh ke Ibunya. "Apa, yang kau katakan, _eomma_?"

"Kalian bertengkar? Kau dan Yoongi bertengkar?"

Namjoon menghela nafas berat.

"Yoongi terlalu sibuk, _eomma_. Aku jadi berfikir ulang tentang rencana pernikahan kami. Sekarang saja dia sudah tidak perhatian denganku, apalagi nanti."

Sang ibu menatapi anak semata wayangnya yang tanpa ia sadari sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa. Janggut dan kumis tipis itu semakin menegaskan bahwa anaknya bukan lagi si kecil Namjoon yang takut pada kecoa. Namjoon sudah dewasa, Namjoon sudah matang.

" _Eomma_ juga berpikir begitu." Ibu menghela nafas pelan. "Sejujurnya _eomma_ ingin kau memiliki pasangan yang biasa saja, bukan pekerja karier. Yang bisa mengurus dirimu, yang bisa memahami dirimu. Walau pun pekerja karier, tapi yang wajar-wajar saja, yang tidak terlalu menyita waktunya."

Namjoon termenung mendengarkan ucapan Ibunya. Dia juga ingin pasangan yang begitu.

"Hmmm, _eomma_ ada calonnya sih."

"Oh ya? Siapa?"

"Anaknya teman _eomma_." Ibunya terdiam sebentar.

"Dan tapi?"

Ibu menatap Namjoon, lalu beliau menghela nafas pelan. "Tapi dia sudah pernah menikah dan suaminya sudah meninggal."

Namjoon terhenyak sesaat.

"Suaminya meninggal tahun lalu. Gagal ginjal." Ibunya seakan paham apa yang ada di pikiran Namjoon. "Tidak punya anak, kau tenang saja. Mau berkenalan dulu?"

Namjoon berpikir sebentar. Anggap saja dia sedang menyenangkan Ibunya, jadi Namjoon mengangguk.

"Sebentar ya." Ibu masuk dan tak lama keluar lagi membawa sebuah kartu nama. Ia berikan kepada Namjoon. "Ini alamat butiknya. Kau temui saja. Kebetulan butiknya khusus butik pakaian pria, kau datang ke sana pura-pura saja ingin beli pakaian."

Namjoon manggut-manggut. Ia baca alamat di kartu nama itu.

"Dia biasanya di kasir. Anaknya manis sekali. Pipinya _chubby_." Ibu meneguk teh bagiannya. Tiba-tiba beliau menepuk paha Namjoon. "Rambutnya pink. Iya, rambutnya pink. Jadi mudah mengenalinya."

Namjoon melotot mendengar ucapan Ibunya. Pink? Butik pakaian pria?

"Namanya, _eomma_?"

"Seokjin."

Kan!

###

Namjoon melangkah masuk ke dalam distro. Ia di sambut seorang satpam. Namjoon tersenyum kecil lalu melangkah memasuki bagian dalam distro. Pemuda itu celingak-celinguk. Di mana Seokjin? Dimana si rambut pink itu?

"Hei _,_ kau."

Namjoon menoleh kaget. Ia dapati Seokjin yang sedang tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar-benar datang. Sebegitu ketagihannya dengan tubuhku?" Seokjin mengedipkan mata dengan gaya yang sangat centil.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil. Ia perhatikan Seokjin dari atas ke bawah ke atas lagi. Benar kata Ibunya, Pemuda di hadapannya ini luar biasa manis. Pipi chubby dan bibir tebalnya, begitu seksi.

"Kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak juga. _Shift_ -ku nanti siang."

Dalam hati Namjoon tertawa. Duh, pintar juga akting pemuda rambut pink ini. Sudah jelas-jelas distro ini miliknya.

"Kau sendiri tidak bekerja? Berkeliaran begini. Kalau kau dipecat, nanti malah tidak bisa membayarku lagi." Lalu Seokjin tertawa.

Namjoon ikut saja saat Seokjin mengajaknya ke bagian belakang distro. Bagian belakang ada cafetaria kecil khusus untuk karyawan distro. Mereka duduk di meja dekat aquarium.

"Atasanmu tidak marah melihat kita duduk-duduk begini?"

Seokjin mengibaskan tangannya. "Atasanku jarang ke distro. Dia seringnya ikut suaminya _travelling_."

"Wah, asik kalau begitu. Bisa ena-ena setiap hari."

"Kau benar." Seokjin menerawang sesaat. "Pasti mereka sangat ahli, kan setiap hari praktek."

Namjoon tertawa kecil. _Feeling_ Namjoon mengatakan, Seokjin sedang mengenang dia dan suaminya dulu. Dia sedang menceritakan dirinya sendiri.

"Bisa mencoba berbagai gaya setiap hari." Imbuh Namjoon.

Seokjin menepuk lengan Namjoon. "Duh, pikiranmu itu." Ia tertawa mengambang. "Iya juga sih. Suaminya itu fotografer, jadi sering dapat job di luar negeri. Asik, kan? Bisa sering-sering jalan dengan suami. Jadi menambah kemesraan. _Honeymoon_ setiap hari."

Namjoon mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dia semakin yakin bahwa yang ia dengar sekarang ini adalah _short story_ tentang si rambut pink ini. Tentang masa-masa indah dengan mendiang suaminya.

"Belum punya anak ya?" Tanya Namjoon hati-hati.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon, pemuda itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Kudengar mereka sedang menunda dulu. Soalnya mereka berpacaran hanya sebentar, lalu langsung menikah. Jadi pacaran pasca menikah. Jadi belum mau punya anak dulu mungkin."

Sampai suamimu meninggal dan kau menjadi depresi seperti ini. Lanjut Namjoon dalam hati. Mungkin Seokjin sangat terpukul sampai-sampai Seokjin melarikan diri ke club malam dan menjadi pelaku _one night stand_.

Ponsel Seokjin berdering. Ia keluarkan dari sakunya.

"Sebentar ya, Namjoon." Seokjin mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya. "Halo Bibi Kim? Iya, aku sedang di distro. Ada apa?"

Namjoon menunduk dan terkaget. Bibi Kim? Ibu Namjoon, kah?

"Serius?" Suara Seokjin memekik kaget. "Yah, jangan sekarang, Bibi. Aku malu. Aku belum siap." Kali ini suara Seokjin melirih. Seokjin pamit pada Namjoon dan melangkah jauh sampai Namjoon tak lagi bisa mendengar suara Seokjin.

Dari mejanya Namjoon melihat Seokjin berbicara sambil menggigit-gigit kukunya. Seokjin terlihat sangat gugup. Tanpa sadar Namjoon menikmati pemandangan yang sedang dilihatnya. Seokjin yang gugup begitu ternyata lebih menarik.

Apa dia harus mempertimbangkan tawaran Ibunya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Yoongi?

Si dokter manis yang ia cintai dari setahun lalu atau pemuda berambut pink yang bisa membuatnya tahan bercinta selama berjam-jam?

Seokjin kembali dengan tampang kaku dan pucat pasi. Seakan darahnya sudah habis. "K...Kau anak Kim Taeyeon?"

Namjoon mendadak tegang. Tadi benar-benar Ibunya yang menelpon? Astaga, Ibunya tadi mengatakan apa saja pada Seokjin?

"Ja...jadi kau sudah tahu aku siapa?"

Namjoon ingin mengangguk, tapi refleks motoriknya seakan tidak berfungsi saat ini. Jadi Namjoon hanya diam memandangi Seokjin.

Dari arah pintu masuk cafetaria, ketegangan selanjutnya menyusul. Munculnya Yoongi di sana membuat Namjoon semakin membeku.

Yoongi yang belum menyadari keberadaan Namjoon dengan santainya menghampiri Seokjin dan bercipika-cipiki. Barulah saat ia akan duduk, ia menyadari yang di hadapan Seokjin itu adalah Namjoon.

"Loh Namjoon _ie_ , apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kening Yoongi mengkerut, ia beralih menatap Seokjin. " _Hyung_ , kau kenal Namjoon?" Yoongi lalu berdehem. "Terlepas dari kalian kenal atau tidak, aku saja yang mengenalkan kalian. _Hyung_ , ini pacarku, Kim Namjoon. Sayang, ini kakak iparku, Min Seokjin. Seokjin _hyung_ ini _istri_ nya mendiang Jaehwan _hyung_. Jadi, bagaimana kalian bisa kenal? Ceritakan padaku."

###

Seokjin sedikit menahan nafas saat Namjoon menarik tancapannya. Pemuda manis itu bergeser dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Namjoon. Tubuhnya dipeluk Namjoon erat-erat. Kali ini mereka melakukan tanpa pengaruh alkohol dan kesuntukan. Kali ini mereka melakukan dengan kesadaran penuh. Sama sadarnya dengan saat kemarin Namjoon mengaku pada Yoongi bahwa ia mengenal Seokjin karena Seokjin adalah kliennya. Tidak mau memperkeruh suasana, Seokjin mengiyakan saja. Syukurlah Yoongi percaya dengan mudahnya.

Tadi mereka janji bertemu di apartement Namjoon, entah atas dasar apa. Awalnya mengobrol, lalu tiba-tiba begitu saja mereka sudah di atas ranjang. Entah Namjoon yang terlalu mudah naik gairahnya, entah Seokjin yang masih saja melihat sosok Jaehwan di diri Namjoon.

Sebulan lalu, saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Namjoon di bar, Seokjin seperti melihat reinkarnasi Jaehwan. Potongan rambut Namjoon, postur tubuhnya, senyumannya, sama seperti Jaehwan. Tanpa sadar Seokjin menghampiri Namjoon dan mereka terlibat _one night stand_. Cara Namjoon bermain pun hampir sama seperti Jaehwan. Berapi-api.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hmm?" Namjoon menyampirkan rambut yang menutupi mata Seokjin.

Seokjin mendongak menatap Namjoon. Sekilas ia kecup bibir pria itu. "Jika kita ketahuan oleh Yoongi bagaimana, ya?"

Namjoon menggidikkan bahunya. Seolah tak acuh.

Seokjin kembali membenamkan mukanya di dada Namjoon. "Kau memakai lotion bayi ya?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Jaehwan pakai itu juga. Katanya harumnya lembut, jadi dia suka."

Namjoon terkekeh kecil. "Sebegitu miripnya aku dan mendiang suamimu, ya?"

Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya, ia duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ia tahan selimut sebatas dada. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Nyaris semuanya."

Namjoon ikut duduk. "Jika kau sebegitu tidak bisanya melupakan suamimu, kenapa kau malah ikut _one night stand_?"

"Aku sudah terlanjur maniak. Jaehwan tidak pernah absen menyetubuhiku. Jadi saat dia tiba-tiba pergi, aku kelabakan."

Namjoon diam menatapi Seokjin.

"Sampai aku bertemu denganmu. Kau mirip sekali dengan Jaehwan, jadi aku terpikirkan untuk _one night stand_ denganmu." Seokjin tertawa kecil. "Dan sialnya aku semakin ketagihan. Tiap malam aku menunggumu di bar itu dengan harapan kita bisa _doing it_ lagi."

"Tunggu, tunggu, setelah Jaehwan, aku yang tidur denganmu?" Tanya Namjoon kaget. Anggukan Seokjin membuat Namjoon menahan napas.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon, ia merangkak naik ke pangkuan Namjoon. Ia kalungkan tangannya di leher Namjoon.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan?"

"Kesepakatan apa?"

Ia telusuri rahang Namjoon dengan jemarinya. "Kita jadi partner _sex_ satu sama lain. Jika kau ingin, temui aku. Begitu juga sebaliknya."

Namjoon tersenyum misterius, tentu saja ia sangat tertarik dengan kesepakatan yang diajukan Seokjin. Sejauh ini Seokjin begitu memuaskannya di ranjang.

"Tapi jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Terutama Yoongi dan Bibi Kim. Di depan mereka kita biasa-biasa saja. Dan kita melakukannya jangan di tempatmu atau di tempatku. Kita _booking_ hotel saja, biar aman."

"Silahkan kau atur kesepakatannya, aku tinggal tanda tangan." Lalu Namjoon mencium Seokjin dan permainanpun kembali dilanjutkan.

Sambil berusaha menyatukan diri lagi, Namjoon tiba-tiba saja ingin mengganti kenangan Jaehwan dengan dirinya.

Kalau lebih dari partner _sex_ , apa kau keberatan, Jaehwan- _sshi_?

.

.

.

FIN... (?)


	2. Him and Mine

Namjoon menatapi pantulannya di cermin. Bibirnya melengkung sedikit. Ia terlihat sangat gagah dan tampan. Wajahnya yang putih bersih terlihat semakin cerah dipadukan dengan balutan setelan putih-abu. Putih warna kesukaan Namjoon dan abu-abu warna kesukaan sang calon pendamping. Namjoon tiba-tiba terkekeh lirih. Menikah? Dia akan menikah? Dia akan menjadi seorang suami? Siapkah dirinya? Harus siap. Ini sudah keputusan dan keharusan. Namjoon tidak mungkin tiba-tiba menjadi pecundang dan kabur. Namjoon sudah dewasa, sudah seharusnya dia menikah dan membina rumah tangga bahagia dengan calon pasangannya. Lagi pula apa yang harus ia cemaskan? Namjoon bukan sedang berperan sebagai orang yang dijodohkan. Yang sebentar lagi akan ia nikahi adalah pacar yang begitu dicintainya. Namjoon menatap lagi pantulannya. Kali ini tersenyum yakin dan lebar. Namjoon menoleh saat ada yang memanggil.

"Ayo Namjoon, Yoongi dan keluarganya sudah diperjalanan menuju altar."

Namjoon mengangguk. Iya, dia siap. Dia siap menjadikan Yoongi sebagai pasangan seumur hidupnya.

###

"Kook _ie_ , tunggu Mama, sayang. Nanti Kook _ie_ jatuh."

Jungkook tertawa-tawa saja memperhatikan Mamanya yang sedang kesusahan membawa barang belanja. Bocah lima tahun itu malah semakin melompat-lompat di depan teras supermarket. Tidak ia pedulikan peringatan Mamanya agar ia berpegangan di ujung baju sang Mama.

"Jungkook _ie_ , pegang ujung baju Mama. Kita akan menyebrang." Seokjin, sang Mama, masih berusaha menyeimbangkan barang belanjaan di tangannya dengan cepat menyusul anaknya yang sudah berada di pinggir jalan raya.

"Tidak mauuu. Kook _ie_ bisa sendiri. Bisa sendiri." Lalu bocah itu langsung berlari dengan super kencang. Kontan membuat Seokjin berteriak histeris. Tidak mempedulikan tangannya yang penuh belanjaan, ia berlari mengejar anaknya. Dia tidak mengerti sifat Jungkook yang ini sebenarnya diturunkan oleh siapa, usilnya luar biasa.

Jungkook dengan tidak bersalahnya tertawa di dekat mobil, menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya memekik gemas. "Buka, _Mom_. Buka." Celoteh bocah itu dengan nada menuntut. Tangannya yang kecil menggeprak-geprak pintu mobil.

"Sabar, Kook _ie_ sayang. Aish, ini siapa lagi yang menelfon." Serunya makin kesal. Ia buka pintu mobil, Jungkook seperti biasa langsung melompat ke kursi penumpang. Seokjin mendengus melihat anaknya yang semakin hari semakin membuatnya kewalahan. "Halo, ini siapa?"

"Tentu saja aku. Siapa lagi?"

"Aku siapa?"

"Ya Kim Namjoon. Tidak mungkin kau tiba-tiba melupakanku, kan?"

"Oh, Namjoon." Ia sandarkan tubuh rampingnya di sisi mobil, melirik sedikit ke Jungkook. Oh anak itu haus, pantas saja dari tadi rewel sekali.

"Kau di mana? Kook _ie_ mana?"

"Di depan supermarket. Itu Jungkook _ie_ ada di mobil."

"Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Bertemu di apartmentku saja ya, Namjoon- _ah_. Aku lelah sekali. Dan sangat lapar juga."

Setelah mengiyakan, telepon di tutup. Tantangan selanjutnya menjadi Mama seorang Jungkook adalah harus siap mendengar celotehan anak itu sepanjang jalan. Astaga, sayang, sifatmu ini sebenarnya diturunkan oleh siapa?

###

"Hai, Jinseok." Namjoon tersenyum lembut sambil mencium kening Seokjin. Lelaki itu masuk dan langsung mencari sosok yang sejak tadi ia rindukan. Oh, sedang tidur rupanya. Perlahan Namjoon mendekat dan memberi ciuman penuh sayang dan kerinduan.

"Jungkook _ie_ kelelahan seharian tadi menemaniku belanja, lalu sebelumnya kami bermain di taman dekat sini." Seokjin mendekati Namjoon, duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku?"

Seokjin terkekeh. "Ini _weekend_ , Joon- _ah_. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu."

"Aku tidak pernah merasa terganggu jika itu untuk Jungkook _ie_." Ujar Namjoon penuh penegasan. "Besok-besok jika kau ingin bermain dengan Jungkook, ajak aku. Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan suatu apapun menyangkut Jungkook kita."

"Iya, iya." Pemuda manis itu bangun, berjalan ke pintu kamar Jungkook. "Kau sudah makan siang? Ingin kubuatkan apa?"

Namjoon menoleh lalu tersenyum seperti anak kecil. "Sup udang."

"Aish, itu terus. Tidak bosan? Aku yang memasaknya saja sampai bosan. Sudah Namjoon- _ah_ , berhenti menciumi Jungkook _ie_ , nanti malam aku yang kerepotan jika dia tidak puas tidur siang."

Namjoon mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti Seokjin ke dapur. Ia perhatikan Seokjin yang sedang meracik bumbu, lalu memasak, mencicipi, dan menghidangkan. Seokjin tidak pernah berubah. Selalu perhatian dan sangat cekatan. Butik Seokjin yang semakin berkembang pesat sama sekali tidak membuat Seokjin melupakan perannya sebagai seorang _ibu_. Apartment Seokjin juga selalu bersih. Seokjin pekerja karier yang hebat. Kariernya menanjak jauh tapi sisi sebagai ' _ibu_ -rumah-tangga-yang-baik' juga melekat erat padanya. Jungkook tidak kekurangan perhatian juga kasih sayang. Namjoon sampai pusing memikirkan bagaimana cara Seokjin mengatur semua waktunya.

"Makan dulu, nanti dingin." Ujar Seokjin lembut, ia berikan piring yang sudah terisi nasi dan lauk. Kemudian ia mengambil piring lain untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jin- _ah_ , besok Yoongi ke luar kota. Ada seminar." Namjoon berdehem. "Besok kita jalan-jalan, ya? Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan bertiga. Aku sangat merindukan Jungkook _ie_."

Seokjin menghela nafas pelan. Ia tatap Namjoon agak lama. "Kan minggu lalu kita sudah jalan-jalan, Namjoon- _ah_."

"Tapi aku ingin jalan-jalan bersama Jungkook." Namjoon bersikeras. "Atau besok aku jalan-jalannya bersama Jungkook saja."

"Jangan, jangan." Cepat-cepat Seokjin menolak membuat Namjoon melotot. "Bukannya tidak boleh, Namjoon- _ah_. Nanti kau repot. Jungkook itu begitu jahil dan hiperkatif."

Namjoon meletakkan sumpit makannya, ia raup jemari Seokjin. "Itu sebabnya kau juga harus ikut, Jinseokk. Ya?"

"Tapi, Joon, kita sudah pernah membahas hal ini. Kita tidak bisa sering-sering jalan bersama."

"Jin, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan anakku. Salah?"

Sama sekali tidak ada yang salah memang. Wajar Namjoon selalu ingin bersama Jungkook, toh Jungkook adalah darah daging Namjoon. Yang salah adalah kau hanya ayah Jungkook, bukan suamiku, Kim Namjoon. Desis Seokjin dalam hatinya. Satu sisi ingin hidup bahagia, satu sisi tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan orang lain.

"Papa…" Jungkook tiba-tiba keluar dengan muka mengantuk, dan langsung berlari ke pelukan Namjoon. Ia peluk papanya kuat-kuat. Tiga hari tidak bertemu membuat Jungkook begitu merindukannya. Tidak sampai lima menit Jungkook sudah tertidur lagi di pelukan Namjoon.

Seokjin menghela nafas pelan. Ini yang membuatnya berat untuk mengambil sikap. Sejak ia kebablasan hamil, ia ingin menghilangkan diri dari hadapan Namjoon. Tapi dari hamil dulu, kandungan Seokjin sangat bermasalah. Dia pendarahan berkali-kali, entah kenapa. Dan saat itulah ia jadi bergantung pada Namjoon. Namjoon yang merawatnya sejak ia hamil. Namjoon berbohong pada Yoongi bahwa dia banyak pekerjaan, padahal setiap harinya Namjoon menemani Seokjin melewati masa-masa kehamilan yang sulit. Sampai Seokjin melahirkan, lalu mereka memutuskan tidak menyembunyikan identitas apapun pada Jungkook demi psikologis buah hati mereka. Walau status Namjoon sekarang suami orang lain, tapi di depan Jungkook ia tetap ayah Jungkook. Itu pula yang membuat Seokjin tidak ingin lebih egois lagi. Dia hanya ingin Jungkook mengetahui siapa ayahnya, Seokjin tidak meminta tanggung jawab apapun lagi dari Namjoon. Toh sekarang Namjoon sudah jadi suami Yoongi, biarlah.

Namjoon mengusap-usap sayang kepala putranya. "Sejak masih dalam kandungan sudah terlihat kalau dia begitu manja dan maunya terus menempel padaku." Ujar Namjoon sambil tersenyum kecil. Bisa ia lihat muka Seokjin yang bersemu merah.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, selama hamil Jungkook, Seokjin jadi sosok yang super manja dan super cengeng. Apa-apa maunya hanya dengan Namjoon. Namjoon menghilang sebentar langsung menangis seperti habis dipukuli.

"Aku ingat saat kau menelponku sambil menangis. Padahal saat itu aku keluar ke swalayan juga karena kau yang menyuruhku membeli es krim. Begitu aku pergi, malah kacau sendiri." Lanjut Namjoon sambil mencubit hidung Seokjin. Bukannya kesakitan, Seokjin malah semakin tersipu malu, lucu sekali.

"Sudah, ah." Seokjin bangkit. "Bawa Jungkook ke kamar, Joon- _ah_. Aku akan membereskan meja makan dulu."

Namjoon mengangguk, menuruti Seokjin. Ia bawa Jungkook ke kamar dan menemani putranya tidur, sementara Seokjin membersihkan meja makan dengan pikiran menerawang. Sampai detik ini dia tidak pernah lupa bagaimana Namjoon mengamuk saat Seokjin menolak lamarannya. Pikir saja, bagaimana mungkin Seokjin menerima lamaran Namjoon sedangkan status Namjoon saat itu pacar adik iparnya. Seokjin sangat tahu bagaimana cintanya Yoongi pada Namjoon, Seokjin tidak akan tega menyakiti Yoongi dengan menikahi Namjoon.

.

.

.

" _Aku tidak ingin Jungkook tidak punya ayah!" Jerit Namjoon waktu itu. Pertengkaran hebat itu terjadi tepat seminggu setelah Jungkook lahir. Mereka ribut besar karena Namjoon bersikeras ingin menikahi Seokjin, tetapi Seokjin juga bertahan dengan pilihannya untuk tidak ingin dinikahi. "Yoongi mungkin hanya akan sakit hati sebentar." Lanjutnya kemudian yang membuat ia mendapat tamparan keras dari tangan Seokjin yang gemetar._

" _Bicaramu enak sekali, Kim Namjoon." Balas Seokjin dengan suara sinis. Bukan pipi Namjoon yang lebam, tapi tangannya yang perih karena menampar tadi._

" _Selama berpacaran kami tidak pernah melakukan lebih dari ciuman. Aku tidak pernah tidur dengannya. Jadi walaupun aku putus dengannya, dia hanya akan sedih sebentar." Namjoon tetap bersikeras bahwa Yoongi akan baik-baik saja jika dia tinggalkan. Tapi berbeda kondisinya jika Seokjin yang dia tinggalkan. "Sedangkan denganmu? Kita sampai memiliki Jungkook."_

" _Tidak sesederhana itu, Namjoon. Apa yang akan dikatakan keluarga Yoongi jika mereka mengetahui aku memiliki anak darimu." Seokjin duduk sambil memijit kepalanya. Namjoon ikut duduk di sampingnya, menggenggam tangan Seokjin._

" _Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana Jungkook nantinya, hmm? Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi anak yang tidak mengenal ayahnya. Aku ingin dia merasakan keluarga yang sempurna. Maka dari itu, kita menikah, ya?" Tatapan Namjoon melembut. "Masalah cinta, bisa tumbuh seiring waktu. Buktinya bisa sampai ada Jungkook di antara kita dan kita tidak pernah berniat melenyapkan Jungkook, kan? Itu bukti kalau kita bisa saling mencintai."_

 _Saat itu sebenarnya pertahanan Seokjin sudah agak goyah, ia sudah akan memeluk Namjoon dan menyetujui yang Namjoon ucapkan. Tapi deringan ponselnya membuyarkan semuanya. Pesan dari Yoongi. Pesan yang sangat panjang. Pesan bahwa Yoongi sudah mengatakan kepada orang tuanya bahwa ia ingin menikah dengan Namjoon, dan disetujui. Setelah dunianya runtuh ditinggal mati suami, hamil dengan partner sex, lalu kembali hancur dengan munculnya pesan itu._

" _Dari Yoongi." Dengan gerakan lemah Seokjin menyerahkan ponselnya ke Namjoon. "Kau masih mau menikahiku?" Airmata Seokjin mengalir. Ia lihat Namjoon mematung. "Masih mau?"_

" _Aku—_

" _Kau sudah melamarnya, jadi kau harus menikahinya."_

 _Namjoon mendadak jadi gusar. "Kalau aku tahu lebih dulu bahwa kau hamil, tidak mungkin aku melamarnya. Aku—_

" _Jadi ini salahku?!" Seokjin kembali meledak. Ia bangkit. "Salahmu lah yang selalu tidak mau memakai pengaman sampai-sampai aku hamil." Seokjin berteriak sambil terisak-isak. Namjoon berusaha memeluknya, tapi ia tepis. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau menikahi Yoongi sana. Anggap saja aku dan Jungkook tidak pernah ada dalam hidupmu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meminta pertanggungjawaban apapun darimu. Kau tidak perlu menafkahi Jungkook. Aku mampu lahir batin untuk membiayai kebutuhan anakku."_

 _Namjoon menghela nafas berat. "Baik, kita buat kesepakatan."_

 _Mata Seokjin yang basah dan bengkak menatap Namjoon penuh keputusasaan. Kesepakatan apa lagi? Terakhir kali mereka membuat kesepakatan berakhir dengan Seokjin yang hamil._

" _Aku akan menikahi Yoongi. Tapi aku tidak mau sampai Jungkook tidak tahu siapa ayahnya. Deal?"_

" _Deal." Jawab Seokjin setengah melayang. "Tapi hanya aku dan kau yang boleh tahu bahwa kita memiliki Jungkook." Ah, Seokjin lupa. Ada orang lain lagi yang tahu tentang Jungkook. "Dan juga ibuku."_

" _Ibumu?" Namjoon menyerngit._

 _Seokjin menelan ludah. "Iya, karena—_

" _Sudah, sudah. Iya." Namjoon menarik Seokjin kepelukannya. Kali ini Seokjin tidak memberontak, malah membalas pelukan Namjoon. Ia juga menerima saat Namjoon mendaratkan ciuman di ubun-ubunnya. "Aku tidak ingin psikis Jungkook nantinya terganggu karena merasa keluarganya berantakan. Di depan Jungkook nantinya, kita harus jadi orang tua yang baik. Aku akan cari tempat tinggal yang nyaman untuk kalian."_

.

.

.

"Ehh…" Hampir saja piring di tangannya jatuh. Ciuman Namjoon di pipinya menarik Seokjin kembali ke masa kini. Ia kubur lagi kenangan lima tahun lalu itu. Ia tersenyum kecil menerima ciuman-ciuman gemas dari Namjoon. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Namjoon- _ah_. Geli."

"Aku merindukanmu…"

Seokjin tertawa-tawa kecil. "Aish, katakan saja ada yang kau inginkan. Kau mau kumasakkan apa lagi, hmm? Katakan saja, Namjoon- _ah_. Aku sudah sangat hapal dengan gelagatmu."

Namjoon nyengir. "Ingin kue beras." Namjoon memeluk Seokjin dari belakang. Ia tumpukan dagunya di bahu Seokjin. "Buatkan yaaaa…"

Terkadang Namjoon malah jauh lebih manja dari Jungkook. Seokjin terkikik geli dalam hatinya.

###

Namjoon melambaikan tangannya begitu Yoongi masuk ke dalam mobil jemputannya. Tadinya Namjoon menawarkan diri mengantar Yoongi ke bandara, tapi Yoongi menolak. Ya sudah, Namjoon tidak memaksa lagi. Lebih cepat Yoongi pergi malah lebih bagus. Namjoon masuk lagi ke dalam rumah, mengambil satu kantong belanja yang ia sembunyikan di perpustakaannya. Cepat-cepat Namjoon keluar rumah, masuk ke mobil, melaju. Tidak sabar Namjoon ingin melihat wajah sumringah jagoan tercintanya. Jungkook pasti suka dengan kemah-kemahan ini. Sesekali Namjoon melihat ke jok penumpang. Iya, pasti Jungkook senang sekali. Namjoon tersenyum sangat lebar.

###

Namjoon mengajak mereka ke Villa. Kalau tahu begini tadi Seokjin akan membuat bekal lebih banyak. Untung saja dia membawa beberapa pakaian ganti untuk Jungkook. Tadi Seokjin berpikir Namjoon akan mengajak mereka berenang—seperti bulan lalu saat Yoongi dinas ke Jepang. Begitu pintu mobil di buka, Jungkook melompat turun dan berlari-lari kegirangan ke teras Villa. Bocah tak sabaran itu mengetuk-ngetuk—bahkan menggedor—pintu Villa. Energi anak itu seperti tidak ada habisnya. Semangaaaat teruuuus. Tadi di mobil dia terus mengoceh, membuat papa mama-nya pusing menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Lalu sekarang dia melompat-lompat di depan pintu. Berteriak-teriak memanggil Namjoon agar dibukakan pintu.

"Villanya kosong, Joon?" Tanya Seokjin. Pintu terbuka, Jungkook menerjang masuk dan mencari apa yang bisa ia jadikan mainannya. Seokjin terkekeh kecil. "Astaga anak itu, tidak ada lelahnya."

Namjoon ikut tertawa memperhatikan Jungkook yang sibuk mencoba membuka tirai jendela. "Sebetulnya ada penjaga, tapi ku suruh cuti. Biar kita tidak ketahuan." Lalu ia nyengir.

"Tumben pintar? Biasanya harus diajari lebih dulu." Canda Seokjin yang sangat hapal keteledoran Namjoon atas hal apapun. Pernah entah kapan saat mereka sedang membawa Jungkook ke bioskop, hampir ketahuan sekretaris Namjoon. Sekedar info, sekretaris Namjoon itu pendukung nomor satu hubungan Namjoon-Yoongi. Tunggang langgang Namjoon dan Seokjin menyembunyikan diri. Itu karena Namjoon bodohnya memberi bonus tiket nonton bioskop ke sekretarisnya, eh dianya sendiri lupa.

Namjoon nyengir. Lelaki itu menyusul anaknya yang sudah asyik membongkar tas mainan yang sengaja di bawa Seokjin. Jungkook jika tidak dibekali mainan akan lari sana lari sini, membuat mereka pusing. Sedangkan seperti biasanya, Seokjin menyiapkan camilan untuk dua jagoan beda usia tersebut.

Sepanjang hari mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan tawa riang. Mereka main kemah-kemahan di halaman belakang, Namjoon mengajari Jungkook berenang, dan Seokjin sibuk mengabadikan momen tersebut melalui handycam-nya—sambil sesekali berteriak panik saat Namjoon melepas pegangannya dari tubuh Jungkook, membuat parno. Dan malam menjadi suasana yang tenang bagi Seokjin dan Namjoon, Jungkook yang kelelahan bermain sudah tidur sejak pukul 6 tadi. Saat meletakkan nampan di meja gazebo, Seokjin mendapati Namjoon tengah melamun. Seokjin perhatikan, akhir-akhir ini Namjoon sering sekali melamun. Pasti ada yang tengah ia pusingkan.

"Kenapa, Namjoon- _ah_?" Tanya Seokjin lembut. Ia sentuh tangan Namjoon, membawa ke pangkuannya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali melamun." Seokjin merapikan rambut Namjoon yang mulai memanjang dan berantakan. Jadi tidak sedap di pandang. "Ini rambut besok di pangkas ya. Tidak enak dilihat. Berantakan." Nada perhatian Seokjin berubah jadi omelan.

Namjoon terkekeh. Ia cium sekilas punggung tangan Seokjin, lalu kembali menggenggamnya. "Kenapa ya Yoongi tidak kunjung hamil? Padahal kami rutin melakukannya." Namjoon menerawang, menghela nafas berat. " _Eomma_ sudah bertanya-tanya soal cucu. Wajar saja sih, sudah lima—hampir enam tahun menikah, tapi Yoongi belum hamil."

Seokjin mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa ada yang seperti tertusuk di dasar hatinya.

"Sudah periksa ke dokter?"

"Untuk?" Namjoon menoleh. Keningnya berkerut-kerut.

"Ya siapa tahu ada yang tidak beres, Namjoon- _ah_." Seokjin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Namjoon. Dia mengambil cangkir dan menyodorkan ke Namjoon.

"Aku sehat." Balas Namjoon dengan nada agak tersinggung. "Buktinya kau bisa hamil. Mungkin Yoongi yang tidak beres."

Seketika Seokjin memukul kepala Namjoon. "Sembarangan sekali bicaramu."

Namjoon mendengus. "Andai saja lima tahun ini kita tetap ML, mungkin anak kita sudah banyak." Lanjut lelaki itu yang membuat kepalanya kembali dijitak Seokjin.

Pipi Seokjin memanas. Dasar, Namjoon kalau bicara tidak ada filternya. Sejak Seokjin kebobolan hamil, mereka memang secara mendadak berhenti berhubungan. Tidak ada yang mengomandokan, berhenti dadakan saja. Masing-masing diri mereka seperti ada perasaan takut. Walau kalau bertemu kadang pelukan atau ciuman, tapi tak pernah lebih dari itu. Secara tiba-tiba mereka mendirikan batasan yang tinggi dan jauh.

"Pasti Yoongi yang tidak sehat." Ujar Namjoon penuh keyakinan dan seenak jidat.

"Tega sekali mengatakan pasangan sendiri tidak sehat?" Balas Seokjin sengit. Tidak terima juga dia kalau Namjoon meremehkan begitu. "Mungkin milikmu yang sudah tidak ampuh lagi, sudah loyo."

Namjoon mendelik. "Ayo sini aku buktikan kalau aku masih perkasa."

Refleks Seokjin memundurkan posisinya. "Hei, jangan macam-macam, ya. Ingin kebobolan lagi?"

"Aku sih ingin sekali." Balas Namjoon seringan kapas. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Punya anak itu menyenangkan. Jika sedang banyak pikiran, saat melihat anak sendiri langsung tenang lagi. Walau Jungkook hiperaktif seperti itu, aku bisa gila jika sehari saja tidak mendengar suaranya."

Seokjin menahan airmatanya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak menyangka Namjoon sesayang itu dan sebahagia itu karena keberadaan Jungkook. Padahal Jungkook ada karena kesalahan, tapi sejak pertama Namjoon terlihat sangat bahagia karena adanya Jungkook. Seokjin ingat sekali bagaimana reaksi Namjoon saat lima tahun lalu Seokjin mengatakan bahwa ia hamil. Saat itu Seokjin mengatakan dengan wajah pucat, ketakutan, dan sangat kalut. Bagaimana tidak, dia hamil dengan pacar adik iparnya. Tapi Namjoon? Namjoon melompat-lompat sambil bersorak kegirangan. Namjoon langsung menciumi Seokjin dan juga perut Seokjin. Senangnya Namjoon seperti suami yang mengetahui istrinya hamil. Sejak saat itu Namjoon jadi protektif terhadap Seokjin. Apalagi begitu ia tahu kandungan Seokjin lemah, Namjoon tidak pernah meninggalkan Seokjin sedetikpun. Saat ia melahirkan, itu bertepatan dengan pengukuhan Yoongi sebagai dokter spesialis, tapi Namjoon dengan sejuta alasan mengatakan ketidakbisahadirannya hanya karena dia ingin menemani Seokjin melahirkan. Ah, kalau diingat-ingat, Namjoon itu benar-benar… ah, entahlah. Namjoon terlalu, entahlah.

"Aku ingin punya anak lagi. Kalau bisa perempuan." Ujar Namjoon lirih. Lelaki itu menatap kosong ke arah kolam renang. "Bagaimana caranya ya, Jinseok?"

Aku dengan senang hati mau melahirkan anak lagi untukmu, Namjoon- _ah_. Kau itu ayah yang hebat. Tapi itu hanya diucapkan Seokjin dalam hatinya. Mana berani mengatakan langsung. Lagipula saat ini Namjoon sudah punya pendamping. Namjoon pasti ingin anak itu ya dari pendampingnya, bukan dari Seokjin. Seokjin menggeleng pelan. Mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari khayalan yang terlalu mustahil.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang hamil anakku lagi, Jinseok- _ah_?"

Lalu di susul dengan Namjoon menarik Seokjin ke pangkuannya, dan menciuminya seperti besok Seokjin akan mati.

###

"Tunggu dulu, Namjoon- _ah_. Kau mendengar sesuatu tidak?" Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Seokjin berusaha duduk tegak di atas tubuh Namjoon. Peluh menetes dari dagunya. Ia sibakkan poni yang menutupi matanya. "Astaga Namjoon, tunggu dulu."

Namjoon berdecak. "Memangnya ada apa?" Lelaki itu mendengus kesal. Seokjin benar-benar tidak asik, baru juga keluar dua kali sudah mau berhenti. Namjoon belum puas. "Suara apa? Aku tidak mendengar apapun." Kembali ia tarik tengkuk Seokjin, menciumi bibir pemuda itu dengan ganas dan bergairah. Tangannya masing-masing sudah berbagi tugas.

Seokjin yakin sekali ia mendengar suara sayup-sayup. Sambil 'dikerjai' Namjoon, Seokjin menajamkan telinganya. Barulah dia sadar bahwa itu suara tangisan. Tangisan Jungkook!

"Itu suara Jungkook, Namjoon!" Panik Seokjin bangkit dari atas tubuh Namjoon. Ia meringis sedikit karena harus 'mencabut' paksa. Dia berlarian memunguti pakaiannya dan memakainya secepat kilat. Lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, ke lantai atas.

Seokjin menemukan Jungkook yang sudah bersimbah airmata. Wajah Jungkook sudah memerah karena kerasnya ia menangis. Cepat-cepat ia peluk anaknya dengan pelukan sayang. Bertubi-tubi ia hujani ubun-ubun Jungkook dengan ciuman. "Mama di sini, sayang. Mama di sini. Syusyusyu…" Pasti Jungkook mimpi buruk. Jungkook biasanya begini kalau tidur di tempat baru. Saat terbangun ia tidak melihat mama-nya, menangislah ia sekuat-kuat yang ia bisa.

"Jungkook _ie_ sayang kenapa?" Namjoon masuk dengan tidak kalah panik. Ia ambil alih Jungkook yang sedang digendong Seokjin. Namjoon membawanya ke balkon. Ia tepuk-tepuk lembut punggung buah hatinya. "Cupcupcup, sayang. Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Anak papa kan jagoan."

Seokjin mengusap-usap kepala Jungkook penuh rasa sayang. Ia hapus airmata Jungkook. Jungkook masih sesengukan bahkan sesekali terbatuk-batuk.

Setengah jam kedua orang tua itu berdiri di balkon menenangkan anak mereka. Jungkook akhirnya tertidur lagi. Seokjin baru bisa menghela nafas lega.

"Jangan takut. Dia baik-baik saja." Ujar Namjoon lembut. Ia kecup kening Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangguk. Ia peluk Namjoon dari samping, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon. Andai kau adalah suamiku, Namjoon- _ah_.

###

"Kau di mana?"

"Di kedai es krim biasa."

"Jungkook _ie_?"

"Ini di sampingku. Lagi menjilat-jilat sendok." Namjoon terkekeh melihat mulut Jungkook yang sudah belepotan krim. Ia ambil tisu dan membersikan mulut bocah itu. "Sudah selesai _meeting_ -nya, Jinseok? Mau kujemput?"

Seokjin menggeleng refleks. "Tidak perlu. Aku naik taksi saja ke sana. Namjoon, jangan turuti kalau Jungkook _ie_ minta dua porsi ya, dia lagi tidak fit. Nanti malah flu."

"Iya, iya. Hati-hati, ya." Lalu sambungan diputus. Namjoon memanggil pelayan agar membawa gelas-gelas es krim yang sudah kosong. Namjoon merapalkan dalam hati semoga Jungkook nanti tidak benar-benar flu karena sudah makan tiga porsi es krim. Bisa habis dia dilibas oleh Seokjin.

"Mama ke sini, Pa?"

Namjoon mengangguk. "Iya, kita tunggu mama dulu baru setelah itu kita beli mainan untuk Kook _ie_ , ok?"

Jungkook mengangguk antusias sambil bersorak senang. "Yeeaaayyy… mainaaaaan…"

Namjoon tertawa, ia ciumi kepala Jungkook. Sampai sentuhan di bahunya membuat Namjoon menoleh lalu memucat…

" _Eomma_?"

###

Wanita setengah baya berparas cantik itu menatap Namjoon penuh intimidasi juga rasa penasaran. Ia duduk di samping anaknya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah bocah yang duduk di samping Namjoon. Bocah kecil yang lucu dan sangat menggemaskan. Rambutnya hitam lebat, kulitnya putih bersih, pipi tembam, dan mata coklat yang menawan. Sungguh tampan. Merasa akrab dengan rupa si kecil itu.

"Ini anak siapa, Namjoon- _ah_? Mirip kau waktu kecil." Cetus sang Ibu tiba-tiba membuat Namjoon menegang.

Namjoon membasahi tenggorokannya, ia berdehem lalu meminum kopi-nya. " _Eomma_ dengan siapa ke sini?" Tanya Namjoon mengalihkan.

"Sendiri." Ibu Namjoon masih sangat penasaran dan terus menatapi si kecil di samping Namjoon—bocah itu tengah memeluk lengan Namjoon seperti berlindung. Sikapnya persis seperti 'Namjoon Kecil' kalau bertemu orang asing. Ibu Namjoon ingat sekali. "Ini anak siapa?!" Tanyanya sekali lagi, nadanya naik satu tingkat.

"Anak Namjoon, _Eomma_." Jawab Namjoon setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Namjoon mengelus kepala Jungkook sayang. "Beri salam pada Nenek, Sayang." Namjoon mengangkat Jungkook lalu mendudukkan di pangkuannya. Ia bimbing Jungkook agar bersalaman dengan sang Nenek.

Ibu Namjoon shock! Tentu saja. Beliau belum pikun. Yoongi tidak pernah hamil, pasal apa yang membuat Namjoon bisa punya anak?

"Apa maksudnya ini Namj—

"MAMAAA!"

Jungkook memaksa turun dari pangkuan Namjoon, berlari menghampiri Seokjin. Sekali lompatan ia sudah ada di gendongan mamanya. Jungkook bergelayutan manja di leher Seokjin. Seokjin tidak menyadari siapa yang sedang duduk membelakanginya, dia hanya mengerutkan kening melihat wajah Namjoon yang pias.

Lalu Ibu Namjoon menoleh, dan semakin shock. "Seokjin?" Ibu Namjoon menoleh lagi ke Namjoon. "Kalian?" Beliau pun kehabisan kata-kata dan pingsan.

.

.

.

Fin ?

.

.

.

Nah...

.

Loading More…

.

TBC


	3. Reality

Sejak lama rambut Seokjin sudah tidak berwarna pink lagi, terhitung sejak itulah dia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan ibu Namjoon. Lebih tepatnya Seokjin sudah kehilangan muka untuk muncul di hadapan beliau. Apalagi sejak Seokjin hamil, Seokjin menarik diri dari semua orang. Dia hanya bertemu dengan ibunya dan Namjoon. Bahkan sudah lama sekali Seokjin tidak berkomunikasi dengan keluarga mendiang suaminya. Kepada mereka Seokjin mengatakan bahwa ia ke Jepang untuk memulai kehidupan baru, sesungguhnya ia tinggal di apartment pemberian Namjoon bersama Jungkook—dua minggu sekali biasanya Namjoon mengajak mereka jalan-jalan.

###

Seokjin menutup mukanya, airmatanya meleleh tanpa henti. Ia ketakutan, malu. Pasti Ibu Namjoon akan mencacinya habis-habisan. Dia sudah mengganggu rumah tangga putra beliau. Tentu saja Seokjin akan dicaci maki.

"Sudah, Jinseok." Penuh sayang Namjoon mengusap-usap kepala Seokjin. Ia rebahkan kepala Seokjin di bahunya, merangkul pemuda itu penuh kelembutan. Di sisi satunya, Jungkook tidur berbantalkan paha Namjoon. Mereka sedang di ruang tunggu IGD.

"Bibi Kim pasti akan sangat marah padaku. Aku sudah melakukan hal yang begitu jahat."

Cepat-cepat Namjoon mencium kening Seokjin. Membungkam kata-kata bersalah yang terus terlontar dari mulut Seokjin. Mana mungkin hanya Seokjin yang boleh dihakimi, Namjoon juga punya andil sangat besar dalam masalah ini. Namjoon ayah Jungkook, Namjoon yang membiayai seluruh kebutuhan Seokjin dan Jungkook, Namjoon yang sudah berstatus suami orang, tetapi tidak pernah bisa lepas dari partner seks-nya, Namjoon yang mempertahankan Jungkook dan Seokjin agar terus di sisinya. Kalau harus ada yang di salahkan, sudah pasti Namjoon.

Dokter keluar, memberitahukan bahwa Ibu Namjoon sudah sadar dan sudah bisa dijenguk.

"Kau saja yang masuk, Namjoon."

Namjoon mengangguk dan mengangkat Jungkook, mendudukan di pangkuan Seokjin. Bocah itu menggeliat sedikit, lalu tidur lagi dengan nyaman di pelukan mama-nya. Namjoon masuk ke IGD. Ia menghela nafas pelan, menetralkan detak jantungnya. Siap menerima apapun cacian ibunya nanti. Namjoon mendekati ibundanya.

Ibu Namjoon menatap lurus ke manik mata anaknya. "Kau tega sekali, Namjoon."

Di telinga Namjoon ucapan ibunya terdengar sangat menakutkan. "Namjoon bisa jelaskan, _Eomma_. Namjoon tidak bermaksud mengkhianati Yoongi."

"Bukan Yoongi, tapi _Eomma_." Ibu Namjoon duduk pelan-pelan, beliau bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Matanya masih menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan sangat tajam seolah bisa membunuh Namjoon. "Kalian tega sekali tidak memberi tahu _Eomma_ bahwa _Eomma_ punya cucu. Sudah berapa usianya? Tiga tahun? Empat tahun? Ya Tuhan, _Eomma_ begitu banyak melewatkan perkembangan cucu _Eomma_. Kalian tega sekali."

Namjoon tercenung. Ia tidak menangkap sedikitpun nada amarah dari ucapaan ibunya, ibunya malah terdengar kecewa dan sedih.

"Usia Jungkook _ie_ lima tahun, _Eomma_."

"Jungkook _ie_?" Mata Ibu Namjoon berkaca-kaca namun berbinar. "Bagus sekali namanya."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil. "Pilihan Seokjin. Dan Jungkook menggunakan margaku, Kim Jungkook."

"Ya Tuhan, rapi sekali kalian menyimpan semuanya." Ibu Namjoon mendesah pelan. Tidak menyangka putra semata wayangnya ini menyimpan rahasia yang begitu besar. "Bagaimana caranya kalian mengatur semuanya?"

"Mudah sekali, _Eomma_. Apalagi sejak Yoongi sudah menjadi kepala rumah sakit, semua semakin mudah. Dia jadi semakin sibuk dan sering keluar kota." Namjoon tersenyum miring. Sangat ingat bagaimana ia seperti 'ditelantarkan' _istri_ nya sendiri. Bukan Namjoon tidak mendukung karir Yoongi, tapi Yoongi terkadang lupa bahwa ia punya suami. "Dua minggu sekali kami pasti membawa Jungkook ke Everland atau jalan-jalan kemanapun yang dia mau. Sebisa mungkin kuusahakan makan siang bersama Jungkook dan Seokjin."

"Yoongi tidak curiga?" Tanya Ibu Namjoon dengan kening berlipat-lipat. Astaga, putranya ini benar-benar seperti aktor.

Namjoon menggeleng tegas. "Dia sangat sibuk, jadi dia tidak akan bisa komplain jika aku juga sibuk." Namjoon menjawab dengan nada sinis. "Aku selalu mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sedang rapat atau pertemuan penting, tapi sebenarnya aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Seokjin dan Jungkook."

Ibu Namjoon hanya menggeleng tidak percaya. Setelahnya beliau seperti teringat sesuatu. Duduknya jadi tegak. Mata Ibu Namjoon melotot. "Berarti Jungkook lahir sebelum kau dan Yoongi menikah?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

Sudah ditebak ibunya pasti akan menjerit saat menanyakan hal ini. Namjoon menelan ludah susah payah. Mengalirlah semua cerita. Jujur dan tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Ibu Namjoon sesekali terpekik-pekik kaget.

"Kenapa kau tidak menikahi Seokjin saja? Kenapa harus Yoongi?" Tanya Ibu Namjoon frustasi. Bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana beban moral yang Seokjin alami. Mempunyai anak tapi tak bersuami, sungguh itu beban yang sangat berat. Ada sakit lahir juga batin yang sangat sulit diobati. "Kalau batal menikah, mungkin Yoongi hanya akan sedih sesaat. Kesibukannya pasti bisa menghapus rasa sedihnya. Tapi beban Seokjin yang mempunyai anak dengan status tidak ada suami pasti amat sangat berat, Joon. Iya, kau memang menafkahi mereka, tapi pasti di lubuk terdalam Seokjin menginginkan lebih dari itu."

Namjoon menghela nafas berat. "Itu juga yang Namjoon bilang ke Seokjin, _Eomma_. Tapi Seokjin yang malah menyuruhku menikah dengan Yoongi. Dia mengatakan kasihan Yoongi-lah, nanti keluarga besar Namjoon malulah, sejenis seperti itu."

"Kalau kau mengatakan sejak awal, _Eomma_ akan lebih setuju kau bersama Seokjin." Potong Ibu Namjoon cepat. Beliau menerawang. "Seokjin itu anak baik, _Eomma_ kenal keluarga Seokjin sudah lama, mereka teman kuliah _Eomma_." Ibu Namjoon menatap Namjoon, tatapan yang dalam dan tersirat banyak makna. "Mungkin ini sudah lama sekali, tapi dulu _eomma_ ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Seokjin. Tapi _eomma_ takut kau tidak mau, dan kemudian Seokjin malah dilamar orang lain. _Eomma_ menyesal setengah mati."

Benarkah yang dikatakan ibunya? Seokjin ingin dijodohkan dengan Namjoon? Kenapa harus tidak jadi, huh? Sudah pasti Namjoon tidak akan menolak Seokjin. Terlepas dari cinta atau tidak, wajah Seokjin yang tampan–menjurus cantik–luar biasa itu sudah pasti tidak akan pernah dipungkiri Namjoon. Kalau dulu benar-benar akan dijodohkan, Namjoon mana mungkin menolak. Cinta bisa tumbuh seiring dengan lamanya kebersamaan, Bung.

"Begitu tahu suami Seokjin meninggal, seperti ada harapan untuk _eomma_. _Eomma_ ingin menjodohkanmu lagi dengannya, tapi kau malah sudah punya pacar. _Eomma_ kecolongan lagi." Ibu Namjoon menghela nafas pendek, beliau menatap Namjoon lekat-lekat. " _Eomma_ benar-benar menyukai Seokjin. Tidak tahu kenapa. Dia itu seperti punya daya tarik tersendiri. _Eomma_ ingin sekali dia menjadi menantu _eomma_ , dari dulu. Tapi…"

"Oke, aku tahu." Namjoon tiba-tiba berdiri. Lelaki itu menyerngit seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tahu apa?"

Namjoon tersenyum miring. Iya, dia tahu. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Yang telah terjadi lima tahun ini harus segera ia perbaiki. Banyak kesalahan di sini.

Ibu Namjoon berdehem. "Boleh _eomma_ bertemu dengan Jungkook?"

"Tentu saja boleh, _eomma_. Sebentar ya." Namjoon keluar dengan langkah semangat. Ia lihat Seokjin masih duduk di posisi tadi. Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut. "Ayo masuk, _eomma_ ingin melihat cucunya."

###

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hmm?"

Seokjin tersentak saat tiba-tiba Namjoon memeluknya dari belakang. Ternyata ia terlalu serius melamun, sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa Namjoon sudah selesai mandi. Pemuda manis itu berbalik, membenamkan kepalanya di dada Namjoon. Kejadian Ibu Namjoon pingsan sudah seminggu berlalu, tapi Seokjin masih mengingat dengan jelas semua pembicaraan Namjoon dan ibunya tempo hari. Kalau Namjoon mengira ia hanya duduk di luar IGD sambil memangku Jungkook, tapi sebenarnya dia berdiri di balik pintu dan bisa mendengar dengan jelas semua pembicaraan di dalam. Seokjin sangat senang karena Ibu Namjoon menerima Jungkook dengan suka cita, tapi Seokjin juga bingung karena itu tandanya suasana akan semakin kusut. Sejak Ibu Namjoon mengetahui bahwa beliau punya cucu, beliau jadi sering meminta Jungkook di antarkan ke rumah beliau. Jungkook yang seperti mengerti kasih sayang membuncah dari neneknya, anak itu pun jadi senang sekali setiap main ke rumah sang nenek.

Seperti hari ini, Jungkook sedang berada di rumah Ibu Namjoon. Semalam Jungkook tidur di rumah Ibu Namjoon, rencananya sore nanti baru di jemput. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal tidur, Namjoon dan Seokjin juga jadi lebih rutin 'tidur' bersama. Tapi mereka lakukan saat siang hari seperti ini, karena malamnya sudah pasti Namjoon milik Yoongi.

Seokjin menghela nafas berat. "Ayo kita jemput Jungkook, Namjoon."

"Ini kan masih siang. Nanti sore saja." Namjoon menciumi bahu Seokjin. Tangannya masuk ke dalam kaos Seokjin, kembali meninggalkan jejak di mana-mana. Namun tiba-tiba Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya, Namjoon cemberut. "Ada apa denganmu? Dua hari ini kau seperti menolak sentuhanku."

"Kau sudah punya pendamping, kan? Minta saja jatah ke _istri_ mu sana." Entah kenapa malah itu yang Seokjin lontarkan. Dengan sangat sinis.

Namjoon menyerngit. "Kau kan sudah berjanji mau hamil anakku lagi."

"Minta saja pada Yoongi."

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Kau yang kenapa?!" Pekik Seokjin tanpa sadar. Kepalanya penuh dengan pemikiran buruk sehingga dia tak bisa mengontrol apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau kira aku mesin pencetak anak, huh? Kau sudah punya _istri_ , minta anak padanya! Aku tidak mau hamil anakmu lagi. Aku tidak mau melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

"Ya Tuhan, Jinseok, kau bicara apa sih? Aku tidak pernah menganggap dirimu mesin." Dengan lembut Namjoon mengusap pipi Seokjin, ia bawa Seokjin ke pelukannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian Seokjin menepis semua perlakuan Namjoon.

Dengan airmata yang mulai mengalir, Seokjin menjauh dari Namjoon. "Aku tidak mau lagi menjadi pelacurmu. Aku tidak mau kau tiduri lagi seenaknya. Aku tidak mau…" Seokjin tersedak isakannya sendiri. Ia jatuh terduduk. Terisak-isak sedih dan pilu. Seokjin benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sesakit ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat sakit dan dilecehkan. Timbul rasa ketakutan dan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar. Ia tepis berkali-kali pelukan yang Namjoon berikan. "Pergiii!"

"Syusyusyu…" Namjoon tak menyerah, ia tetap berusaha menenangkan Seokjin. Pada akhirnya Seokjin berhenti meronta-ronta, Namjoon memeluknya dengan erat. Menciumi ubun-ubun Seokjin penuh rasa sayang. Ia usap-usap punggung Seokjin. Entah kenapa dia teriris melihat ibu dari anaknya meraung-raung begini. Ada yang sakit di dalam sana. Entah apa.

###

Pasca menangis beberapa waktu yang lalu, Seokjin dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk jaga jarak. Lebih tepatnya keputusan sepihak dari Seokjin. Namjoon tentu tidak mau menjaga jarak. Jika dia dan Seokjin berjarak, otomatis berjarak juga dengan Jungkook. Demi apapun Namjoon tidak mau berjarak dengan Jungkook. Jungkook adalah anugrah terindah yang ia miliki.

Dari tadi Namjoon uring-uringan karena sudah seminggu ia tidak bertemu Jungkook. Mendengar suaranya pun tidak. Sudah berkali-kali ia menelpon Seokjin, tapi tidak pernah di jawab. Pesan-pesannya pun tidak pernah di balas. Bahkan Seokjin sampai memberi pesan pada petugas apartemen agar tidak menerima tamu siapapun. Seokjin sepertinya serius soal 'jarak'.

Sekretaris Namjoon muncul dari balik pintu. " _Sajangnim_ , ada telpon di saluran dua. Katanya penting."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Namjoon mengangkat gagang telepon dan menekan tombol saluran dua. "Halo?"

"Halo, Namjoon. Maaf mengganggu. Sedang sibuk?"

"Hei, Hoseok. Tentu saja tidak. Ada apa?" Namjoon melirik ke jam tangannya. Biasanya di jam-jam sekarang dia sedang bersiap-siap untuk makan siang dengan Jungkook dan Seokjin. Namjoon menghela nafas pelan.

"Bisa kita bertemu?"

Namjoon menyerngit. "Bertemu?"

"Iya. Ini soal Yoongi. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Yoongi? Ada apa dengannya?" Tiba-tiba jantung Namjoon berdetak lebih cepat. Namjoon merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ada apa dengan Yoongi sampai-sampai Hoseok mengajaknya bertemu? Dan sepertinya ini penting sekali mengingat dari tadi nada bicara Hoseok sungguh kaku.

"Nanti kita bahas. Di Tosokchon, bisa?" Hoseok berdehem sebentar. "Sekarang."

Namjoon mengangguk. "Bisa. Sampai bertemu, Jung." Ia letakkan gagang telepon. Namjoon jadi gugup dan berkeringat. Yoongi kenapa? Yoongi kenapa? Ya Tuhan…

###

Mereka sudah duduk selama hampir satu jam, dan belum membahas apapun. Hoseok mengatakan bahwa mereka akan membahasnya sehabis makan saja. Tapi piring mereka sudah sama-sama kosong dan Hoseok tetap belum mengatakan apapun perihal mengajak Namjoon bertemu. Namjoon semakin penasaran dan gugup.

Hoseok mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, seperti map. Berwarna biru. Ia buka dan menyerahkan pada Namjoon. "Ini milik Yoongi."

Berkas Yoongi ketinggalan?" Alis Namjoon naik sebelah. Ini konyol namanya, Hoseok mengajak bertemu hanya karena ingin mengembalikan berkas Yoongi yang ketinggalan? "Kenapa tidak berikan padanya langsung? Kalian kan bekerja di satu rumah sakit."

Hoseok berdehem. "Itu berkas Yoongi selama memakai jasaku sebagai dokter kandungan."

Namjoon menyerngit. Maksudnya? Namjoon membuka berkas yang Hoseok berikan. Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali apa isinya. Sederet tulisan dan tabel-tabel. Namjoon kembali menatap Hoseok. Meminta penjelasan.

"Sudah kutebak, kau pasti tidak tahu soal ini. Pantas saja dia tidak pernah membawamu."

"Maksudnya?"

Hoseok mengambil kembali berkas yang ia berikan. Ia buka lembaran demi lembarannya, ia tunjukan salah satu halaman pada Namjoon. Sebuah gambar semacam tabung-tabung kecil atau pembungkus plastik berongga. "Ini disebut alat kontrasepsi bawah kulit karena dipasang di bawah kulit pada lengan kiri atas. Ukurannya kira-kira sebesar batang korek api. Di dalamnya berisi zat aktif berupa hormon atau disebut levonorgestrel, alat ini akan mengeluarkan hormon tersebut sedikit demi sedikit. Jadi konsep kerjanya menghalangi terjadinya sel sperma bertemu dengan sel telur."

Melihat Namjoon masih menyerngitkan kening, Hoseok melanjutkan. "Pemakaian alat ini dapat diganti setiap 5 tahun atau 3 tahun. Tapi sekarang sudah ada yang pergantiannya itu setahun sekali. Efektifitasnya, dari 10.000 pasangan, ada 4 yang hamil dalam setahun."

Namjoon manggut-manggut. "Oke, lalu hubungannya dengan kau mengajakku bertemu, apa?"

Hoseok kembali berdehem. "Ini alat kontrasepsi, Namjoon. Penghambat kehamilan. Biasanya dipakai oleh mereka yang merasa sudah memiliki anak yang cukup sehingga tidak mau hamil lagi. Kau dan Yoongi belum memiliki anak tapi Yoongi menggunakan alat kontrasepsi ini."

Namjoon terdiam. Ia menegang.

"Yoongi sudah menggunakan alat ini sejak lima tahun lalu. Sejak awal pernikahan kalian." Lanjut Hoseok.

Tangan Namjoon menggepal. Rahangnya terkatup rapat-rapat. Ada api yang menyala di mata Namjoon. Hoseok bisa menangkap itu.

"Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa kau sudah tau. Tapi kau terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak bisa menemaninya setiap dia mengganti alat. Dia—

"Jadi dia sengaja tidak ingin hamil?" Tanya Namjoon berusaha menahan amarah.

Hoseok tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Namjoon, maaf, bukan aku ingin kalian bertengkar. Tapi aku mengatakan ini semua padamu untuk kebaikan Yoongi juga. Aku—

"Terima kasih, Hoseok- _ah_." Namjoon memotong cepat. Ia bangkit. "Terima kasih." Lelaki itu meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja. Lalu pergi.

###

Namjoon melompat turun dari mobilnya. Dengan langkah lebar lelaki itu memasuki gedung rumah sakit. Persetan kalau dia harus mengamuk di sini, dia tidak menyangka Yoongi tega melakukan semua ini. Untuk apa menikah kalau tidak mau memiliki anak? Beda cerita dengan pasangan yang tidak diberikan anak. Yoongi menghambatnya, Yoongi menghambat keturunannya sendiri. Ia sampai di ruangan Yoongi. Tanpa mengetuk, Namjoon langsung masuk. Melihat Yoongi sendirian, Namjoon mengunci pintu ruangan. Dengan langkah lebar ia hampiri Yoongi.

"Namjoon? Tumben ke sini." Dengan berbinar-binar Yoongi bangkit dan ingin memeluk suaminya. Tidak ia sangka, Namjoon malah menepis tangan Yoongi. "Namjoon- _ah_ …" Yoongi menelan ludah, mengkeret. Pasti ada masalah.

"Kau memakai alat kontrasepsi, huh?"

Seketika Yoongi memucat. Menegang. Ia membatu di tempatnya berdiri. "Da…dari mana kau tahu?"

Namjoon tersenyum sinis. Lihat, dalam kegugupannya, Yoongi malah mengaku tanpa sadar.

Menyadari sudah salah bereaksi, Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. Dia pasrah, pasrah. Pemuda pucat itu terduduk di sofa. Di depannya, Namjoon berdiri menjulang sambil bersidekap. Tanpa menatap, Yoongi bisa merasakan tatapan Namjoon sedang menyayat-nyayat tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi dokter yang sukses, Namjoon." Ucapnya, lirih. "Aku ingin menjadi lebih dari kepala rumah sakit. Aku ingin lebih dari semua ini."

Namjoon ternganga, bercanda. Yoongi ingin apa tadi katanya? Lebih dari kepala rumah sakit? Berarti jadi apa? Tuhan, Namjoon sudah menikahi orang macam apa? Apa-apaan ini!

"Jika aku memiliki anak, aku tidak akan bebas kemana-mana. Aku tidak akan bisa menerima seminar di luar kota, apalagi di luar negeri. Aku tidak akan bisa dinas disana-sini. Tidak akan mungkin aku bisa sesukses ini jika aku memiliki anak." Lanjut Yoongi dengan intonasi penuh keyakinan. Seakan-akan yang ia ucapkan itu ada dalam sebuah kitab yang berarti sesuatu yang benar. Yoongi menatap Namjoon, tatapan sendu yang aneh. "Bahkan kadang aku berpikir, haruskah ada pernikahan?"

APA?!

"Jika aku single, pasti saat ini aku sudah menjadi dokter sukses di LA. Tawaran kerja yang kutolak karena mempertimbangkan keberadaan suamiku." Lalu Yoongi pun mulai ngawur.

Sinting! Benar-benar sinting! Namjoon sinting menikahi orang ini!

"Kau tidak tahu betapa sebenarnya semua ini seharusnya mudah." Ujar Namjoon sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Namjoon mondar-mandir di depan Yoongi. Astaga. Gara-gara menikahi orang ini, dia menelantarkan orang lain. Gara-gara menjaga perasaan orang ini, dia menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Lalu orang yang ia utamakan kebahagiaannya dari dulu malah menganggap 'pernikahan' sebuah kesalahan? Ya Tuhan, Namjoon rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya di dinding. Ternyata, bukan 'orang' yang ia nikahi.

"Jadi bagimu pernikahan kita sebuah kesalahan?"

"Mungkin." Yoongi menjawab seringan kapas. "Lagi pula, kau tidak pernah membahas soal anak denganku. Kau sebenarnya juga tidak ingin memiliki anak kan, Namjoon?"

"Oh, Tuhan, Yoongi. Oh, Tuhan!" Namjoon berteriak. Seketika, sekelebat bayangan tawa Jungkook dan Seokjin berputar-putar di mata Namjoon. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan! "Yoongi, aku tidak mengatakan apapun bukan berarti aku tidak mau. Untuk apa kita menikah kalau kita tidak menginginkan anak atau pernikahan itu sendiri? Apa yang ada di otakmu?!" Namjoon meremas kepalanya sendiri.

"Apa kau mau berpisah?" Cetus Yoongi yang langsung membuat Namjoon melotot. Tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Orang ini, orang macam apa? "Bagaimana menurutmu? Menurutku itu ide bagus. Aku jadi lebih mudah meraih impianku."

Yoongi berkata-kata seolah ia sedang merencanakan sebuah liburan menarik. Intonasinya sangat tenang dan ringan. Kalau Namjoon tidak ingat dengan siapa ia berhadapan, mungkin sudah dari tadi ia mencekik orang di hadapannya ini.

Lelaki itu berhenti mondar-mandir, ia tatap Yoongi lalu tersenyum miring. "Baik. Kita bercerai." Dengan langkah lebar ia meninggalkan Yoongi. Sesaat sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, bisa ia dengar desisan 'akhirnya' dari mulut (mantan) pendampingnya itu.

Gila!

Namjoon mengambil ponsel, mencari kontak pengacaranya. Sebelum sempat menekan tombol panggil, masuk panggilan dari ' _Eomma_ '…

###

"Syusyusyu, tenang sayang. Nah itu, papanya Kook _ie_." Ibu Namjoon bersyukur Namjoon datang lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Begitu Namjoon mengambil alih mengendong Jungkook, tangisan Jungkook berhenti seketika. Bocah kecil itu mungkin merasa aman kalau berada dalam pelukan orang tuanya.

"Seokjin mana? Bagaimana ceritanya bisa seperti ini, _eomma_?" Tanya Namjoon beruntun. Mereka jalan terburu-buru di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit.

" _Eomma_ melihat Seokjin dan Jungkook di jalan, _eomma_ turun dari mobil bermaksud ingin menghampiri mereka, tapi Seokjin malah berlari sambil menggendong Jungkook. Entah bagaimana bisa ada motor dan menyerempet mereka." Ibu Namjoon menjelaskan dengan raut panik.

Namjoon menghela nafas gusar. Perasaan ketakutan menghinggapi hatinya.

"Seokjin terluka?"

Ibu Namjoon terdiam.

Namjoon berhenti berjalan. Ia tatap ibunya lekat-lekat. "Seokjin terluka, _eomma_?" Namjoon mengulang pertanyaan, tapi ibunya tetap diam sambil meremas-remas jarinya. " _Eomma_ , tolong jawab, apa Seokjin terluka?"

Anggukan Ibunya membuat jantung Namjoon mencelos. Ia berjalan lebih cepat. Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai Seokjin kenapa-napa. Namjoon tidak siap jika harus kehilangan Seokjin dengan cara seperti ini.

Bertepatan dengan Namjoon dan ibunya sampai di depan pintu IGD, Dokter Choi keluar. "Keluarga pasien Min Seokjin?"

Namjoon mengangguk cepat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter Choi? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

Seketika Namjoon menghela nafas lega saat sang dokter mengangguk.

"Syukurlah benturannya tidak terlalu keras, jadi Seokjin tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka kecil di lengannya. Tapi tetap harus di rawat dulu untuk pemulihan."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar. "Syukurlah, terima kasih. Boleh saya masuk?"

"Oh silahkan, saya tinggal dulu."

Namjoon dan Ibunya masuk ke ruang IGD. Di ranjang pojok, Seokjin terbaring lemah, lengannya dibalut perban. Namjoon mendekat. Ia berdiri di samping Seokjin, membelai kepalanya penuh sayang.

Perlahan Seokjin membuka matanya. "Namjoon…"

"Hei…" Namjoon tersenyum hangat, ia cium kening Seokjin penuh rasa sayang. "Aku merindukanmu…"

"Aku juga…"

###

Sepuluh bulan kemudian…

Seokjin sedang memasak makan malam. Malam ini ada makan malam keluarga kecil-kecilan. Hanya dihadiri oleh Ibu Namjoon, Namjoon, Ibu Seokjin, Seokjin, dan Jungkook—tentu saja bocah itu mana bisa ketinggalan. Seokjin sibuk memotong-motong sosis, dan si usil Jungkook sibuk pula diam-diam menghabiskan potongan sosis. Seokjin bukannya mengomel, tapi malah tertawa-tawa melihat mulut Jungkook yang kesusahan mengunyah.

"Satu-satu makannya, Sayang."

Jungkook hanya nyengir, kembali ia jejalkan potongan sosis ke mulutnya.

"Sudah, sudah, sana mandi sama papa." Seokjin mengambil tisu. Ia bersihkan bibir dan tangan Jungkook. "Papaaa…."

Namjoon berjalan ke dapur, ia cium pipi Seokjin lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "Sudah siap masakannya?"

"Mandikan Jungkook _ie_ , sana. Aku nanti malah tidak selesai-selesai, sosisnya terus dimakan oleh bayi kelinci itu. Aishh, ini lagi ikut-ikut." Seokjin memukul tangan Namjoon. "Sana, sana, bawa Jungkook _ie_ juga."

Namjoon cekikian, ia gendong Jungkook di bahunya. Diam-diam ia ambil lagi sosis yang baru di potong oleh Seokjin, lalu berlari sambil tertawa-tawa. Mau tidak mau Seokjin juga ikut tertawa. Dua lelaki itu, benar-benar…

###

Acara makan malam berlangsung hangat, sesekali mereka tertawa dan saling melempar candaan. Tentu saja yang menjadi bintang utamanya ya Jungkook. Siapa lagi. Bocah kelinci nan lucu itu membuat meja makan jadi penuh kebahagiaan. Kosa katanya yang tidak beraturan menimbulkan kelucuan yang teramat sangat.

"Jadi, ada berita apa?" Tembak Ibu Namjoon. Beliau menatap Seokjin sambil menaik-naikan alis. "Tidak mungkin hanya makan malam biasa saja, kan?"

"Sebentar ya." Seokjin bangun, ke kamar, dan kembali lagi dalam hitungan detik. Ia berdiri menghadap ke meja makan dan berdehem. "Perhatian, perhatian…"

Semua fokus menatap Seokjin, membuat Seokjin jadi makin deg-degan. Seokjin mengeluarkan amplop dari balik punggungnya. Membukanya, dan berlagak seperti sedang membaca teks proklamasi. "Singkatnya, aku positif hamil."

Sontak semuanya terpekik riang. Namjoon bangkit dengan gerakan sangat cepat, ia hampiri Seokjin. Memegang bahu Seokjin. Menatap Seokjin penuh rasa tidak percaya dan tentunya berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah, kau hamil lagi? Hamil anakku? Ya Tuhaaan…" Namjoon menciumi wajah Seokjin dan berucap syukur berkali-kali. "Akhirnya, Tuhan. Terima kasih." Namjoon membawa Seokjin kepelukannya. "Terima kasih, Jinseok, terima kasih."

Seokjin mengangguk dalam senyuman. Ia melirik ke arah ibunya dan ibu Namjoon yang sudah berpelukan lalu dua orang tua itu bergantian menciumi Jungkook. Kemudian, ia memindahkan lirikannya ke salah satu dinding ruang makan. Ada sebuah figura besar di sana. Di dalamnya sepasang manusia berbusana pengantin, salah satunya menggendong bocah laki-laki yang lucu. Ketiganya sedang tersenyum lebar dan bahagia. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Setelah lima bulan pernikahan kami, Kau berikan lagi kami anugerah-Mu. Terima kasih…

.

.

.

Totally FIN…

.

.

.

Hai semua.

Pertama, makasih buat semua yang uda mau baca dan review. Ada juga yang mau baca cerita ala-ala begini. Hehe.

Kedua, maaf yah kalo endingnya jauh diluar ekspektasi. Maafkan aku yang uda bikin Yoons terlihat angkuh sekali hiks. Aku menyayangimu kok my baby sugar :* Namjoonnya sama Seokjin dulu ya kali ini.

Buat semua kalo ada saran atau ide, boleh di share, siapa tau kan berbuah jadi ff ala2 juga, siapa tau hehe. Sekali lagi makasih ya. Boleh mampir juga ke cerita yang lain.

See ya in the next story guys!


End file.
